Flack In Charge
by supergirl3684
Summary: Danny’s still feeling guilty over the death of Ruben causing him to make some not so wise decisions. Flack handles everything in a big brother sort of way. WARNING: includes corporal punishment
1. What?

BIG BROTHER FLACK

**BIG BROTHER FLACK**

**SUMMARY: **_**Danny's still feeling guilty over the death of Ruben causing him to make some not so wise decisions. Flack handles everything in a big brother sort of way. (A spin off of the Danny/Mac Series)**_

**BETA: **_**Eagle Eyes**_

**A/N: _Some of you wanted to see more Flack so here he is!_ _Words in Italics are direct quotes from the show._**

Flack sat at his desk his head in his hands thinking about everything that happened that day. He couldn't believe the day had turned out the way it had; the day had gone from good to bad quicker than any other

He slowly stood up and made his way to the elevators. As he walked to Mac's office he spotted Lindsey and peaked his head into the lab she was in.

"Lindsay," Flack greeted her, "Are you done for the day?"

Lindsay looked up at him in confusion, "Yeah, I'm just cleaning up; why?"

"I have to go talk to Mac," the man admitted.

"Why?" Lindsay asked worried. She knew it wasn't good if Mac was getting involved.

"We had to file a report," Flack answered.

Lindsay sighed, "I'll be done before you are. I'm gonna head over to Danny's."

Flack nodded his head in agreement and handed her a key, "Tell him to head over to my place; you can drive him."

The two parted ways as Flack finished the walk to Mac's office feeling very much a dead man walking. Neither had question the possibility of Mac not finding out about the report. When it came to Danny, Mac always found out.

"You got a sec," Flack greeted the older man.

"Have a seat," Mac answered with a flick of his head towards an empty chair across from his desk. "What's going on Don?"

"It came to my attention that Danny wasn't at work today so I went to check up on him," Flack admitted, trying to stall without letting on.

Mac smiled at the detective. He knew that Flack, like himself, had a protective streak for Danny that was sky high. Between them nothing would ever happen to Danny.

"How is he?" Mac inquired ever the dad.

He watched the younger man begin to fidget and gave a low sigh. Danny's perpensity for trouble was well known. Apparently being sick didn't stop him.

"The thing is Mac," Flack started. "Danny wasn't sick. He was getting ready for work and found his gun missing."

"What!?" Mac demanded.

Flack held up a hand, stopping the man from asking further questions. "Ricky, Ruben's mom, had stopped by to tell him that the man who robbed that store was being let out on bail. She took the gun and Danny went looking for her."

Mac closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to remain calm and not go and make it so that his child couldn't sit for a week.

"Why am I just now being told?" Mac asked in a voice that clearly showed his anger.

"I thought Danny was looking for revenge but when I found him he told me what happened. I wanted him to come in but he didn't want her in trouble so I helped him look for her. We agreed on four hours and then we'd come in and file a report. I tried to call him when it was time but he didn't answer so I called dispatch to give me the location of his cell."

Mac had to give a chuckle at that. Flack had spent more time in the labs then he did at his own office. So much so that when ever a problem arose with Flack it was handed to Mac. It didn't surprise the older man any that Flack's first reaction was to call to get a cell phone location; something other officers tended to forget about.

"You brought him in then?" Mac wondered his voice showing the calm that he was starting to feel.

"Not exactly," Flack let out. He rushed to continue before Mac started to yell, "I followed him when I saw that he was following Ricky. We came to a construction sight and she was holding a gun on the guy that did the robbery."

Flack couldn't remember the kid's name to save himself but then again he didn't need to. Mack knew who he was talking about as he had handled the case himself.

"Did she shoot him?" Mac looked up sharply at the younger man.

"No, Danny stepped in front of the gun and said that he was at fault too so if she was gonna shoot someone she should him first." Flack took a deep breath before continuing. "She put the gun down and Danny told the kid to leave but the kid said some things and Danny punched him."

Mac rubbed his forehead. Danny's temper had always beaten out his common sense so the fact that he punched the other guy wasn't so surprising. However, the repercussions for the punch would be big when the man told his lawyer.

Flack continued, "I pulled Danny off and told him we had to bring Ricky in but Danny insisted on taking her home so I gave him an hour. He just brought her in. I made is so she's already free on her own recognizance. Danny's went home but Lindsay is going to take him to my house."

Mac raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything at first. "Did Lindsay lie to me?"

Flack put his chin up and looked Mac in the eye. He was not going to confirm or deny what Lindsay did or didn't do. Mac nodded his head in understanding. He didn't think Flack would tell him but he did have to try.

"I know you want to protect him but he has to answer for his actions." Mac declared after a couple more minutes of silence.

"I know that Mac," Flack agreed.

"I'll pick him up when I'm done," Mac said.

"I wanted to talk to you about that," Flack started. "I think…that is to say…"

"Just say it Don," Mac ordered.

"I think I should handle Danny this time," Flack stated.

Mac raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"He made a promise to me and he broke it, then he tried to ignore my calls. Besides," Flack sighed, "I was the one there when he let his temper out."

"And?" Mac inquired knowing there was more to the story then Don was telling him.

Don didn't say anything at first, allowing his thoughts to stroll back just a few minutes before. The look of betrayal in Danny's eyes as he brought Ricky in etched in his heart. The way Danny had all but spat out, _"You should have minded your own business."_

Don closed his eyes remembering the way he'd put all the hurt he felt into his words, _"You're my friend Danny; that makes it my business. You have to stop blaming yourself for Ruben's death."_

He opened his eyes as he remembered Danny's haunted, _"How? How can I do that?"_

"Don," Mac said softly bringing the younger man's thoughts back to the present.

"Sorry," Flack blushed. "I've been with Danny through this whole business from the beginning when I found out Ricky took Danny's gun to his having to bring her in and making the report. I think I'm the one who needs to help him with his guilt this time. He knows he's made some pretty rash decisions and screwed some other things up big time. I think I should be the one to help him through. Besides, if you did it, it would feel like punishment, if I did it, it would be discipline, but also an opportunity for him to release his guilt over the whole situation."

Mac nodded his head, thinking. Flack made a good point. As much as he, Mac, wanted to handle it he didn't know everything that had happened. Besides, maybe it was time for big brother Don to take his relationship with Danny to the next step.

"Alright Don," Mac agreed, "You can handle it. Tell Lindsay, her and I, will be talking later and tell Danny I'll see him at your place tomorrow. He can have tomorrow off to recover from being ill."

"Thanks Mac," Flack stood and left the older detective's office.

Lindsay let Flack into his apartment after hearing the knock at the door. Danny was sitting in the living room staring into space, dressed in a pair of gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt.

"How mad is Mack?" She whispered, throwing a worried glance at her boyfriend.

"He wants to talk to you," Flack admitted. "He's letting me handle Danny."

Lindsay raised an eyebrow, "Should I ask how long it's gonna be before me and Danny can go out again?"

"No," Flack ushered her out of the apartment, wanting to talk with Danny while he still had the nerve.

He turned back and walked over to Danny. He knew what he had to do but hated himself for it. Before sitting down and talking he made his way to his bedroom and came out with an object that he put down beside him.

"Does Mac know?" Danny broke the silence.

"I had to tell him," Flack answered. "He would have seen the report but I figured it'd help if I told him first."

"I'm gonna get it when I get home huh?" Danny said resignedly.

"No," Flack replied.

Danny turned his head around and looked at Flack with surprise. "Mac's not gonna…you know."

"Mac isn't going to; no," Flack reiterated.

"What…" Danny started. Understanding dawning as he darted out of his seat and to the other side of the room. "No way in hell man!"

_TBC…_


	2. Answers

Flack sat at his desk his head in his hands thinking about everything that happened that day

Flack stood up and strode towards him, "Do you have any idea how worried we were? What you put me and Lindsay through? Damn it Danny!"

"I had to," Danny agonized. "You don't understand!"

"You didn't have to," Flack argued back. He knew Danny was blaming himself for Ruben's death but he also knew it was a conversation for the two of them to have afterwards. For now he fought to keep them on track. "You should have called Mac or any number of people including me."

"I didn't want anyone involved!" Danny flung back. "I told you, you should have stayed out of it! It wasn't any of your business!"

"When it involves you, little brother, it _is_ my business whether you like it or not." Flack's voice was low and dangerous.

"I had everything under control, I didn't need your help," Danny replied, his voice just as low and dangerous as his 'brother's'.

"You call stepping in front of a _loaded_ gun having things under control?" The question came out in an undignified, uncontrollable squeak.

"She wasn't going to shoot me!" Danny defended his actions.

"You don't know that!" Flack shouted back, the feeling of fear once again entering his chest. "You don't know what she would have done."

"She was just upset," Danny again tried to defend his actions. "I was just trying to help."

Flack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to be calm when he said his part. When he opened his eyes a moment later Danny had backed up further and was staring at him suspiciously.

"I know you wanted to help Danny but you could have made things worse." Seeing the look of confusion on the younger man's face Flack continued. "If she had killed that man a jury could have been understanding. If she had killed you…no matter how understanding the jury she would have been labeled a cop killer. Do you know what that would have been like for her?"

Danny's eyes went wide, "I never….I didn't…it wasn't going to happen. She wouldn't have shot me."

Flack took Danny's chin in his hand, looking the younger man directly in the eyes, "You should have never put yourself in the position to see what Ricky would have done."

Danny cast his eyes towards the floor. He knew Flack was right but still didn't want to admit it. After a couple of minutes Danny finally looked back at his brother. Flack looked back at him with such understanding that Danny had to fight back the tears that wanted to fall.

Flack released Danny's chin and dropped his hand to Danny's arm and began to walk him back to the couch. Danny allowed himself to be led but couldn't stop his heart from pounding in his ears.

He had known he was going to be in trouble…he hadn't counted on Flack being the one to deal with him though. He wondered briefly if he shouldn't fight what was going to happen. Before he could react he found himself, face down, over his big brother's lap.

'This can't be happening', Danny thought wildly to himself as he felt his sweat pants being lowered to his knees. His breathing slowed as he realized Flack was going to leave his boxers up.

Flack himself was amazed he got as far as he had. In truth he'd expected himself to not be able to go through with punishing his younger brother.

Not wanting to give himself time to back out or Danny time to fight the position he raised his hand and brought it down with a resound swat.

Danny yelped though it was more from surprise then pain. He too hadn't expected Flack to be able to go through with spanking him. He definitely didn't expect Flack to put so much force behind the swats.

Flack knew that Mac lectured when dealing with Danny but for him it was too unnatural; then again the whole thing felt unnatural. Besides, with the amount of emotional distress Danny was feeling Flack wanted to make sure his younger brother understood _why_ he was being punished.

"Tell me why we're here," Flack ordered, not slowing down the swats.

Danny kept his eyes shut tight but hearing the question he opened them. He wondered briefly if Flack was serious or trying to be funny but a particularly hard swat let him know it was not a joke.

"I didn't…ow…call someone to help me," Danny got out quickly.

"We care" **SWAT** "about you." **SWAT** "If you" **SWAT** "don't tell us" **SWAT** "what's going on" **SWAT** "we can't" **SWAT** "protect you." **SWAT** "What else?" **SWAT**

Danny winced knowing full well what else he'd done wrong. Some how thinking about it and being forced to admit it seemed worse. Another hard swat landed causing Danny to let out a yelp.

"OW! I didn't follow…ow….through with a promise."

**SWAT** "If you can't" **SWAT** "keep your word" **SWAT** "then how," **SWAT** "do we know" **SWAT** "to trust you?" **SWAT**

The thought of losing his dad or brother's trust was enough to allow Danny to let his tears run freely. At that moment during the day he had only thought of saving Ricky.

"And…" Flack ventured.

"I lost my temper, AH!" Danny rushed.

**SWAT** "You do" **SWAT** "_not_" **SWAT** "throw" **SWAT** "the first" **SWAT** "punch;" **SWAT** "especially when" **SWAT** "the person" **SWAT** "is a suspect" **SWAT** "in a crime." **SWAT**

"I'm sorry," Danny protested through his tears.

Flack sighed softly; it was almost over. The last part was not something the older man wanted to do but Flack had watched Danny put himself in danger to many times. He'd been glad when Danny had skipped to losing his temper but now it was time to deal with the last of Danny's wrong choices for the day…he picked up the brush that was sitting right next to him.

Feeling the flat of the brush on his backside, Danny tried to buck off his older brother's lap. Thankfully (depending on how you look at it) Flack had tightened his hold knowing what Danny's reaction would be and didn't want his brother to hurt himself.

"Enough," Flack ordered when Danny continued to try and get up. "You know better then to do something like stand in front of a loaded gun; especially when said gun is being held by an emotionally unstable woman."

Flack brought the hairbrush down with a loud smack.

"She…ow…wouldn't have…ah…shot me!" Danny got out between smacks.

"You" **SMACK** "do"** SMACK** "_not_" **SMACK** "take" **SMACK** "that chance" **SMACK** "with" **SMACK** "your life." **SMACK** "I do" **SMACK** "_not_" **SMACK** "care about" **SMACK** "the circumstance." **SMACK** "Got it?" **SMACK**

"Yes," Danny sobbed.

Two smacks of the brush later, Flack ended the spanking. Danny lay, crying over his lap. Doing as Mac did, Flack began to rub soothing circles on his brother's back.

When Danny's sobs quieted, Flack gently put his sweats back into place before helping him stand. Flack stood with him and hugged him tightly.

"You scared me Danny." Flack admitted quietly.

"I'm sorry," Danny cried, clinging to his big brother. "I had to stop her."

"Why?" Flack inquired.

"It was my fault," Danny answered.

Flack pushed Danny away so he could look him in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

Danny looked up at him, shame etched deeply in his face, "I told him to go home. He was my responsibility and I didn't follow through. He's dead because of me!"

Flack quickly embraced Danny as the younger man began to panic. He held him tightly.

"It's not your fault Danny; not even Ricky blames you."

"I didn't check up on him!" Danny started to shout and try to pull away. "I told him to go home! I knew a shot had been taken! I didn't even look him over!"

"It is _not_ your fault!" Flack gave him a little shake. Seeing Danny still shaking his head he continued. "Since it's your fault then its Ricky's fault cuz she should have realized something was wrong when he didn't come home in time."

"NO!" Danny yelled again trying to get away.

Flack wasn't fazed. "If you're both at fault then its Lindsay's fault for not saying anything cuz I know she knew. If that's the case then its Mac's fault because he knew too which case it's my fault cuz I know I knew."

Danny didn't have the strength to fight back instead he collapsed against his big brother.

Flack held him close until Danny's tears started to quiet. The older man helped the younger into the spare bedroom and into bed.

Flack stared down at the sleeping figure and couldn't leave. He got dressed into something more comfortable before pulling up a chair by Danny's bed content to watch over his younger brother through the night.

He knew that Danny wasn't fully healed from Ruben's death. He never would be. All he could do for the younger man was be with him and help him understand he wasn't too blame.

Flack smiled sadly down at the younger man. Come morning the two would talk some more. Among things they'd talk about would be the two week grounding. Of course, Flack would lift the restriction against Danny's girlfriend coming over which would allow Lindsay to come over to his apartment so she and Danny could talk.

For now though…Flack was content to let Danny sleep and not worry. Tomorrow would, after all, come soon enough.

**THE END**

**A/N2: For anyone wondering Mac did talk to Linsday the next day and for the next two weeks the two were not allowed to have contact unless someone was around much like Mac had done the time Adam had lied to him.**


End file.
